


Beauty From Pain

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While tracing her lovers' scars, Sara is inspired to make something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty From Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: This was loosely inspired by FreyReh's [story](http://freyreh.tumblr.com/post/143050135345/note-just-something-short-and-sweet-for-my-rogue).

It had been a while since Sara had wanted to draw anything, but while lying in bed with her lovers, tracing their scars with her fingertips, she had the sudden urge to find tracing paper and crayons. 

"Where are you going?" Leonard mumbled as Sara vacated her spot between him and Mick in Leonard's bed. 

"I need Gideon to fabricate some stuff for me," she said, quietly, not wanting to disturb Mick. Not that their talking would wake the big man. He could sleep through pretty much anything.

"At two o'clock in the morning?" Leonard pressed.

"Yes, before I forget," Sara insisted. "Go back to sleep."

She grabbed the nearest shirt could find - Mick's - and found her own pants and quietly proceeded to the fabrication room.

"Gideon," she whispered, even though there was no one to disturb. The late hour lent itself to whispering, though.

"Yes, Ms. Lance?" the AI responded, the regular volume seeming too loud in the quiet ship.

"Can you make me some tracing paper and crayons? I'll need the standard box - reds, blues, yellows, purples, white, and black, at the very least," Sara requested.

"Of course, Ms. Lance," Gideon responded and proceeded to fabricate the requested items.

Feeling giddy like a schoolgirl, Sara practically skipped back to Leonard's bedroom. 

She wanted to start with Mick who, as luck would have it, was sleeping on his stomach. 

Sara stripped off her pants and crawled onto the bed, setting the box of crayons down beside her after removing a red crayon. She laid one of the sheets of paper across Mick's back and proceeded to run the crayon over it, picking up the outlines of his scars.

The paper crinkled as she worked, moving it about to get the best impressions she could. When she had completed his back, she decided to wait until he was awake before attempting his shoulders and upper arms, as she'd need him pliant for that.

"Now what are you doing?" Leonard asked, the noise having woken him.

"I'm making a picture," Sara said. 

"While we're sleeping?" Leonard pointed out.

Sara shrugged. "Didn't think Mick would lie still otherwise," she said. Leonard couldn't argue with that. "Glad you're awake. You're next."

"For what?" he sleepily asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

"I'm tracing our scars," Sara said, holding up the page of Mick's back scars. "I'm going to put them all together in one drawing. Make something beautiful from our pain."

Leonard would never admit it out loud, but the idea of their combined scars, their combined pain, transformed into something beautiful and chaotic almost made him want to cry. 

"Our scars are not beautiful," he grumbled instead.

"They will be when I'm done," Sara insisted. "Please let me include yours."

He could see in her eyes how much this meant to her, so he sat up enough to remove his shirt and lay down on his stomach. 

Sara leaned over to kiss his shoulder and whisper, "thank you," before setting the paper over his back and reaching for the blue crayon.

Leonard's back wasn't as bad as hers, but he still had a number of scars and a bullet wound or two. She shifted the paper a couple of times to best fill in around Mick's scars before having him turn over so she could get the ones on his chest, in purple, this time.

He's fallen asleep again by the time Sara finished with his chest, so she figured she'd get one of the men to add her scars in the morning. Now that the initial rush of creativity had passed, she was starting to get tired herself. She set the drawing and crayons out of the way so no one would step on them in the morning and allowed herself to crash, curled against Mick's side.

"What's this?" Sara heard Mick ask as she came awake. She was alone in the bed. 

"So I didn't dream that," Leonard dryly commented. "Sara's making some kind of drawing from our scars."

"Need you to add mine," she said, sleepily, turning her head to look at them. She sat up and pulled off Mick's shirt, letting it fall to the floor as she lay on her stomach and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

"What color?" Mick asked. "White or black?"

"White," Leonard answered, before she could. Sara hummed her agreement.

Leonard settled the paper over her back and adjusted it a couple of times before he began to trace her scars, remembering how it had felt when she'd done this to him the night before.

"When did you do this?" Mick asked, sitting on the floor so he could run his fingers through Sara's hair.

"Last night while you were sleeping," Sara said. Part of her wanted to fall back asleep, but she also wanted to be awake for this. "Not done with you yet," she told Mick.

"I do have the most scars," he agreed.

"Yeah," Sara muttered, reaching out to run her fingers over his bare shoulder, caressing his burn marks.

They were silent after that, until Leonard announced that he was done.

"Now black," Sara instructed as she turned over.

Mick grabbed the black crayon and switched places with Leonard. Although Leonard stayed on the bed next to Sara rather than moving to the floor. 

Surprisingly, Mick remained professional and did not try to fondle her breasts while tracing the scars on her chest. That's not to say that Leonard didn't try before his hand was slapped away by Mick.

Sara sat up when he was done, and requested the yellow crayon. She had Mick sit on the bed so she could get his shoulders and arms, filling in the remaining space on the page.

When she finished with Mick, Sara grabbed the box of crayons, pulled on her pants and shirt, and sat at the desk. 

"Aren't you done?" Mick asked. "I want to see it."

"Not yet," Sara said, focusing on her task. "Just need to add some detail. The white was kind of hard to see."

Rather than sit around waiting, Leonard went to take a shower in his en suite bathroom, and Mick went to his room to do the same. Sara didn't even notice they had left the room. By the time she finished, they were both back, now fully dressed, cleaning their weapons.

"Okay, I'm done," she announced, crossing to them and holding it up.

"That's us?" Leonard said, in wonder, lifting a hand to lightly trace the overlapping colors and lines.

"We look good together," Mick declared.

"I could have told you that," Sara teased.

"I'm serious, Sara," Mick said. "This is incredible."

Sara flushed at the compliment. 

"I didn't even know you were interested in art," Leonard said, pulling her to sit between them on the bed.

"It's a dormant passion," Sara admitted. "I used to love art classes when I was growing up. Then there wasn't anything about my life that was beautiful for a long time. I'm happy now and that happiness wanted to express itself in art."

"You make us happy, too," Mick said, leaning in to kiss her.

"More than we thought we deserved," Leonard added, kissing her when she and Mick separated.

The End


End file.
